TINKER BELL movie bloopers
by Nerdherder51
Summary: These are bloopers, outtakes and behind the scenes shenanigans that never made it to the DVD and Blu-Ray. Some with good reason. Rated T for language and some risque humor.
1. Chapter 1

**TINKER BELL movie bloopers part 1**

**Disclaimer: Tinker Bell, Disney Fairies and all associated characters and content are the property of The Walt Disney Company, the character of Tinker Bell originated by J. M. Barrie. This fan fiction is not intended for profit or monetary gain and exists solely for the purpose of fan entertainment. **

* * *

Tinker Bell arrives:

Flight through Pixie Hollow:

_In the early morning before the dawn, a dandelion seed floats into Pixie Hollow carrying a baby's first laugh and with it a new fairy. Within the folded petals of several flowers garden fairies awaken to the new arrival, shaking light rattles to illuminate their domiciles. Silhouettes reveal each fairy, one starts doing shadow puppets. _

Director Bradley Raymond: CUT! And can we get another fairy in here?!

* * *

Vidia directs the seedling:

Take 1:

_The dandelion seed floated into Pixie Hollow carrying a baby's first laugh and with it a new fairy. Vidia flies out to meet it and uses her wind powers to direct the floating fluff towards the Pixie Dust Tree, but her hay fever acts up and she sneezes. Her wind powers amplify the sneeze and the fluff is violently dispersed in all directions. Vidia stops in midair and looks all around, highly embarrassed._

Vidia (looking directly into the camera): Sorry boys and girls, but it looks like this movie is over before it ever got started.

Tinker Bell (off camera): Yeah, I don't think so.

Take 4 (Tink, Fawn and friends play a practical joke on Vidia):

_The dandelion seed floated into Pixie Hollow carrying a baby's first laugh and with it a new fairy. Vidia flies out to meet it and uses her wind powers to direct the floating fluff towards the Pixie Dust Tree. _

_Suddenly, a sparrow flies into frame from behind Vidia, grabs the seed in its mouth and flies away._

Vidia (surprised): DAAAHH! What was that?!

_Off camera are sounds of muffled laughter. Vidia turns to her "friends" and glares at them._

Take 5 (…again):

_The dandelion seed floated into Pixie Hollow carrying a baby's first laugh and with it a new fairy. Vidia flies out to meet it and uses her wind powers to direct the floating fluff towards the Pixie Dust Tree. _

_Suddenly (again) a sparrow flies through, grabs the seed in its mouth and flies away._

Vidia (surprised): What the…? He did it again!

_Off camera, more giggling and laughter. Vidia looks at her "friends" a second time and does the "I'm keeping my eyes on you" sign with her first two fingers._

Silvermist (whispering): Uh, oh, we're in for it now, girls.

Take 6 (…and again):

_The dandelion seed floated into Pixie Hollow carrying a baby's first laugh and with it a new fairy. Vidia flies out to meet it and uses her wind powers to direct the floating fluff towards the Pixie Dust Tree. _

_Once again the sparrow flies through, grabs the seed in its mouth and flies away._

Vidia (Angrily): YEEAAAGGGHHH! FAWN?! FAWN?! KEEP YOUR STUPID BIRD UNDER CONTROL BEFORE I RIP ITS BEAK OFF.

Fawn (off camera, giggling): Okay, Vidia, whatever you say. (Giggling becomes full throated laughter).

Take 7 (…and again):

_The dandelion seed floated into Pixie Hollow carrying a baby's first laugh and with it a new fairy. Vidia flies out to meet it and uses her wind powers to direct the floating fluff towards the Pixie Dust Tree. _

_The same sparrow once more flies in and tries to grab the seed, but this time Vidia won't have any of it._

Vidia (incredibly irate, grabs the dandelion seed and starts to pull it from the bird): No you don't! I'm sick of doing this scene over and over you idiot bird! Now give me that seed back!

_The seed stem breaks in half sending the bird in one direction and Vidia into the ground with a thump. Tink, Fawn and their friends are sitting just out of frame and are laughing with sheer delight._

Vidia (Flies back into frame and floats up close, she roars at the other fairies who are just off camera): That's not funny! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Silvermist: (Between laughs): Yes it was, Vidia.

Vidia: No, it wasn't. Stop laughing.

_Tink and her friends laugh even harder._

Vidia: Stop laughing, right now. You hear me? Stop laughing. (She screams and beings to flies away). Fine keep laughing. I'll be in my trailer.

Take 8:

Vidia (addressing Tink and her friends): Are you done? Have you had your fun humiliating me tonight?

Tinker Bell (off camera): Yes, Vidia. We're done. (Can be heard giggling with the other fairies).

Vidia: Uugh! Fine, let's finish this scene before the sun comes up. But I'm warning you, Fawn. I'm warning all of you, try that again and I'm going to cold cock that bird. Is that clear?

Fawn: Perfectly.

Director Bradley Raymond: Okay, everyone. Places. Camera and action!

_The dandelion seed floated into Pixie Hollow carrying a baby's first laugh and with it a new fairy. Vidia flies out to meet it and uses her wind powers to direct the floating fluff towards the Pixie Dust Tree. _

_As she's pushing the seedling towards the landing pad a dragonfly zooms into frame and lands on Vidia's leg._

Vidia (violently screams at it and punches it with her fist): GET OFF! GET OFF!

_The dragonfly starts bumping and grinding against her leg._

Vidia (screams furiously): He's humping my leg! When I said 'get off' that's not what I meant!

_Several fairies fly into frame. Some grab hold of Vidia, some grab the dragonfly and all start pulling the two apart. _

_Tinker Bell, Fawn and their friends can be heard off screen screaming and laughing like little girls._

_Finally, the dragonfly releases. Vidia then shakes off her rescuers. She examines herself._

Vidia (exasperated): Oh great, now I have to change my pants. YOU STUPID DRAGONFLY! UUGHH!

Director Bradley Raymond (Laughing): Okay everyone, take fifteen.

Fawn: Hey, Vidia, when's the wedding?

Iridessa: Actually, I think that was the honeymoon.

Silvermist: Eew! Ick!

Rosetta: Typical man, over and done with in five seconds.

Vidia: OH SHUT UP! All of you. I'm going to get you good for this, Fawn. I'll get you and when I do I'll be all over you like white on rice.

Silvermist (sounding offended): Hey!

* * *

Queen Clarion prepares to welcome the new fairy:

Fairy (excitedly announces): Queen Clarion.

_Several shining orbs of glowing pixie dust flow through the air and coalesce, taking the form of the fairy queen: the beautiful Clarion. The ministers, fairies and sparrow men bow to her. Suddenly there is a loud ringing sound._

Snowflake: That's me, that's me. (She reaches inside her gown and removes a cell phone) It's my agent. (She flips it open and begins to speak): Reg, tell me good news.

Director Bradley Raymond: Okay everyone, back to one. And this time NO CELL PHONES!

_And now you know why Snowflake never appeared in another Tinker Bell film._

_Queen Clarion greets Tinker Bell and sets her wings. She helps the new fairy take flight._

_The fairy queen takes Tinker Bell's wings in her hands and imbues them with fairy magic. Tinker Bell starts to flutter them and accidently begins to slap the fairy queen in the face with them._

Clarion: Oh, oh, Tinker Bell, stop!

Tink: Sorry.

Vidia (to another fast flyer): Ha, you owe me half a smidge of Pixie Dust.

Fast Flying Fairy (handing over the half smidge): Damn!

* * *

_Tinker Bell learns her talent is tinker and is introduced to her fellow guild members._

_As Clank and Bobble push through the other fairies Tinker Bell's eyes go wide with disbelief and she drops her hammer. It lands smack on her toes and she starts jumping up and down on the other foot while holding the first._

Tinker Bell (screaming): OW! OW! OW! OW! Oh, that's going to leave a mark.

Rosetta: Are you okay, Sugarplum?

Tinker Bell: Yeah, I'm okay. Good thing I'm a fairy, I can fly and keep off my feet for a while.

Terence: Tink, let me kiss it and make it better.

Tinker Bell: Uh…, maybe you shouldn't.

_Terence kisses Tinker Bell on the cheek. _

Tinker Bell (blushing): Thanks, Terence. It does feel better.

Vidia (yelling from across the pad): Get a room!

* * *

Introducing Pixie Hollow

_Clank and Bobble are showing Tinker Bell the Winter Woods when all three are hit by snowballs._

Tinker Bell: Hey, who threw that? (She looks down) Oh, hi, Peri. (To Clank and Bobble) She's a little jealous because she didn't get a scene in my first movie.

_Tinker Bell gets hit by another snowball._

Tinker Bell (To Periwinkle): I'll get you into an upcoming film, I promise.

Bobble (whispers to Clank): Sisters, what one has the other wants.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I'm back. Sort of. With the long layoff (and all the little emergencies that I've had to deal with during that time) I've fallen out of my writing groove. So this is an attempt to get back into that groove and get my creative juices flowing again so I can finish the other stories. I hope you enjoy these little bits and I'll be adding more later on as I think them up. **

**Unless you really, really hate them; in which case I'll just add more anyway as a form of torture for not liking the first ones. Mwah hah hah! (Oops, did I say that out loud?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to CommonSwift, esme, Dark Mage 13-2 and Guest who all posted reviews and comments. And thank you to all who are following or tagged this as a favorite. Posting these bloopers and waiting for feedback is like performing a stand up routine by mail. I'm on pins and needles for hours or even days waiting to find out if anyone thinks it is funny. **

**Your wonderful comments, favs and follows make me want to keep writing.  
**

* * *

Delivery run

_Tinker Bell, Clank and Bobble are bringing new wares to the nature talents and are confronted by the sprinting thistles for the first time._

Clank (yelling): Sprinting thistles!

_The trio try to escape, but Cheese the Mouse jumps into the wagon with Tink and Bobble._

Director Bradley Raymond: CUT! Okay, let's calm down the mouse and start over.

Bobble: Cheese, they're just fairies in costume. They aren't real thistles. That will all be added with CGI later.

Clank: I don't think he understands.

Tinker Bell (sighs): Great, we asked for a mouse and got Scooby Doo.

Bobble (doing a lousy Scooby Doo impression): Reah, Rinker Rell, Reah. Ree hee hee!

Tinker Bell (laughing): That was terrible.

Bobble (hands at his side, feigning being insulted): Well not everyone can be Frank Welker, y'know.

Clank: Who's Frank Welker?

Bobble: He is a professional voice actor, Clank. He is most famous for voicing Fred Jones, Scooby Doo and Megatron.

Clank: You mean that Megatron is actually the voice of Fred Jones and Scooby Doo? (Looking rather distraught) I'll never be able to watch _Scooby Doo_ again.

Bobble (sighing): Oh, Clankie.

Tinker Bell: No, Clank, Frank is the voice for all three characters.

Bobble: Don't bother trying to explain it to him, it just doesn't sink in.

Tinker Bell: Oh.

_Clank is near tears._

Tinker Bell: Actually, Clank, Bobble is wrong.

Bobble: I am?!

Tinker Bell: Yeah. Calvin Johnson is Megatron. He's a wide receiver for the Detroit Lions.

Clank: He is?

_Tinker Bell nods her head. She winks at Bobble who nods also._

Bobble: Yes. Tinker Bell's right, Clank.

Clank: Oh, I feel all better now. And you know, it's a good thing we're wearing green.

Bobble (confused): Why is that, Clank?

Clank: Because now we can root for the Lions' division rivals, the Green Bay Packers without having to change our clothes. They wear green just like we do.

Tinker Bell: Huh?

Bobble (to Tinker Bell): How did we get from a frightened mouse to Megatron?

Clank: Oh, that's easy. The director yelled "action" and we drove our carts from back there to right here when the garden fairies dressed as thistles ran all around and I yelled "sprinting thistles!" Then Cheese jumped into the cart and you told me that Megatron was also Fred Jones. (Clank starts to look distraught once more). I'll never be able to watch _Scooby Doo_ again.

_Bobble groans as he rolls his eyes. Tinker Bell face palms. Cheese shakes his head in disbelief._

Director Bradley Raymond (off camera): Just shoot me now.

* * *

Tinker Bell meets Vidia

_First meeting_:

_Vidia is gathering pollen. She has spawned a small vortex and has used it to suck the pollen out of a flower. Just as Vidia is about to deposit the spinning pollen into a container Tinker Bell announces herself and catches Vidia by surprise._

Tinker Bell: Hi there!

_Startled, Vidia's powers send pollen and pots in all directions. _

Tinker Bell: Vidia, Right?

_Vidia sneezes and snot comes flying from her nose. It gets all over her hands._

Vidia: Oh. Oh. I need a Kleenex. Somebody get me some Kleenex.

Tinker Bell: Eew!

* * *

Vidia tries to insult Tinker Bell

Take 1:

Vidia: I am a fast flying fairy. A true rare talent, and this is just a small part of what I do. I make breezes in the summer (creates a gentle breeze over the flowers below), blow down leaves in the fall (creates strong winds that knock off the flower petals).

_Vidia inhales to recite her next line when a tiny bug accidentally gets sucked in._

Vidia: My w-hack* *cough* (in raspy voice) bug *hack* stuck in throat *cough* *gag* help.

Tinker Bell (flies behind Vidia and wraps her arms around Vidia's waist): I'll help.

_Tinker Bell grasps her hands together, pulls inward and upward into Vidia's gut performing the Heimlich Maneuver. Finally the tiny bug shoots out of Vidia's mouth. She keeps coughing and hacking._

Tinker Bell: Are you okay, Vidia?

Vidia (still coughing): Stupid bug! I should tear its wings off.

Tinker Bell: Yeah, she's fine.

Take 2:

Vidia: I am fast flying flairy… Flairy? Did I just say flairy?

_Tinker Bell grins._

Director Bradley Raymond: Okay, everyone. Let's try that one again. From the top.

Take 3:

Vidia: I am a flast fly… fla… fla… fla…, ah crap.

Tinker Bell (giggling): I guess that bug really got to you.

Take 4:

Vidia: I am a fast flaying fair… oh geez. I'm sorry, I'll get it next time.

Tinker Bell: 'Flying, flying.'

Vidia: Yeah, thanks a lot smart ass.

Director Bradley Raymond: Back to one and from the top.

Take 5:

Vidia: I am a fly… ah *bleep*. Son of a *bleep*. I can't *bleep*ing believe I cannot say three *bleep*ing words without *bleep*ing them all up.

Tinker Bell (laughing): That's not going to end up on the DVD is it?

Vidia: No, it'll be on the damned Blu-Ray so everyone can hear it in crystal clear hi-def. Ugh!

Tinker Bell: Yeah, cuz that will make it even better.

Take 9:

Vidia: I am a…

Tinker Bell: Yeah, I know, you're a snot flying fairy.

_Vidia growls._

Tinker Bell (laughing): Beam me up, Snotty.

Vidia_ tries to blow her nose in the direction of Tinker Bell. The tinker fairy tries to fly away, but Vidia follows, flinging boogers at her._

Tinker Bell (squealing): Ahh,no! Stop! Stop!

Vidia (playfully): But I thought you liked green?

* * *

Tinker Bell finds the lost things on the beach.

_Tinker Bell flies down and finds a screw and a spring. Delighted, she puts the screw into the spring and pushes it down. When released the screw hits Tinker Bell smack in the face, knocking her out cold. She falls flat on her back, spread eagle on the sand._

Director Bradley Raymond (off camera sounding panicky and hyperventilating): Doc! Check on Tinker Bell! (Under his breath) Lasseter is going to skin me alive if I've killed off the star of the franchise.

_The on-set physician revives Tinker Bell. She is bleeding from her nostrils and it dribbles onto her dress. _

Director Bradley Raymond (off camera): Tinker Bell? Tink are you okay. (She gives a groggy thumbs up). Why don't you go recover and we'll shoot some second unit stuff, okay?

_Tinker Bell nods her head as the physician leads her away to the infirmary. _

Director Bradley Raymond (maniacal laugh): I get to live. I get to live (slumping sound off camera as he passes out from relief).

* * *

Tinker Bell shows her inventions for the mainland

Take 2:

_Tinker Bell takes the acorn cutter and demonstrates it._

Tinker Bell: Baby chipmunks can't eat the whole nut. Their teeth are too small. So you just put the nut in here and unggh…

_The acorn splits in half_

Tinker Bell: See? (surprised) It worked? It's not supposed to work.

_The other fairies laugh while Queen Clarion puts her hand over her mouth while trying to remain dignified looking._

Take 3:

_Tinker Bell tries to "fail" cutting the acorn in half, but it cuts the nut in half again._

Tinker Bell: Wow, I made this too good. Maybe I should have let the prop department build it instead.

_Laughter from all around, Queen Clarion turns her head to avoid showing her amusement. Hyacinth chuckles._

Take 4:

_Tinker Bell takes the acorn cutter and demonstrates it._

Tinker Bell: Baby chipmunks can't eat the whole nut. Their teeth are too small. So you…

Director Bradley Raymond (off camera): Cut!

Tinker Bell: What happened? Did I mess up something?

Director Bradley Raymond: No, you were fine, Tinker Bell. Hyacinth ruined the shot by staring at Clarion's bum.

_Queen Clarion turns and glares at the Minister of Spring. He grins sheepishly._

Hyacinth: Umm…, you had a loose hair on your dress?

Queen Clarion (pointing towards the camera): Eyes over there, _Minister_.

Hyacinth: Yes, Your Highness. Quite right.

Take 5:

_Tinker Bell finally manages to "fail" to cut the acorn. It flies out as expected, but in the wrong direction. Queen Clarion has to duck to avoid being conked in the head._

Tinker Bell: Oops, sorry, Your Highness.

Queen Clarion: That's alright, Tinker Bell. Next time just a little to the left.

Hyacinth: Yes, just a little to the…, (realizing he is "just a little to the left") Your Highness?!

_Queen Clarion grins mischievously. _

Hyacinth: Ahem. Yes, yes. Most amusing, Your Highness.

Take 8:

_Tinker Bell again "fails" to cut the acorn in half and it ejects in the correct direction. But it hits the baby squirrel smack in the face knocking it out completely. _

Random Fairy (yelling in horror): Tinker Bell killed the baby squirrel!

Fawn (tending to the squirrel): No, he's fine. He just has a huge knot on his head.

Tinker Bell: Whoa! This is really dangerous.

Vidia: Why don't you let the scouts have it? That thing would be great against the hawk.

_Queen Clarion cocks a displeased eyebrow in Vidia's direction._

Vidia: Just a suggestion. Sheesh.

* * *

**Any and all comments / feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**(Note 1: Lasseter refers to John Lasseter, the Chief Creative Officer for Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios. John Lasseter has overseen all of Pixar's films and directed TOY STORY, TOY STORY 2, A BUG'S LIFE, CARS and CARS 2. He is also credited as the Executive Producer for all of the Tinker Bell films.)**

**(Note 2: Calvin Johnson is a Wide Receiver for the Detroit Lions of the NFL. His nickname is Megatron and is considered one of the most talented wide receivers currently playing in the National Football League. The Green Bay Packers are division rivals of the Lions and green as their primary color.)**

**Please note, I've been trying to keep the bloopers in sequence with the film, but I may end up jumping around should I think up more bloopers and hijinks for moments earlier in the film.**

**Thank you for your loyal readership.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are a more bloopers and some off camera shenanigans. I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting. You have been very generous. **

**A SECRET OF THE WINGS Blooper story is currently under development and should be posted soon.**

* * *

Tinker fairies don't go to the mainland

_Queen Clarion tries to explain to Tinker Bell that tinker fairies are not allowed to fly to the mainland. It is a wide shot with Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion in the foreground while Hyacinth and Cheese are in the background. Vidia is in the upper left hand corner of the shot looking down from her perch. She is lying on her chest, head sitting in her palms and her legs are swaying back and forth from the knees._

Take 1:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, sweetheart, has no one explained? Tinker fairies don't go to England.

Director Bradley Raymond: The mainland, Your Highness.

Queen Clarion: What?

Director Bradley Raymond: The mainland. You said England.

Queen Clarion: I did?

Tinker Bell: Yes, you did.

Queen Clarion: Oh, well then let's try it again.

Director Bradley Raymond: You heard the queen, lets take it from the top.

Take 2:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, Sweetheart, has no one explained? Tinker fairies don't go to England. (short pause) I did it again, didn't I?

Tinker Bell: Yup.

Queen Clarion: Oh dear. I'm very sorry.

Director Bradley Raymond: Okay, let's try it again.

Take 3:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, Sweetheart, has no one explained? Tinker fairies don't go to Eng-MAINLAND. (face palms) Not again.

Director Bradley Raymond: Oka-ay. Once more from the top.

Take 4:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, Sweetheart, has no one explained?

_Tinker Bell starts to crack up and snicker._

Queen Clarion: Tinker fairies don't..., don't..., stop laughing (the queen starts to crack up).

Tinker Bell: I'm sorry. I know it's coming and I can't help myself.

Queen Clarion: Shows what you know. I was going to say 'England.'

_Tinker Bell busts out in fits of laughter._

Take 5:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, Sweetheart, has no one..., she's laughing again. (The queen begins to laugh herself)

Take 6:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell starts snickering again) Oh, let me get through it once.

Take 7:

_Queen Clarion cannot even begin to say her lines as Tinker Bell starts to snicker and laugh causing Queen Clarion to crack up. The queen turns around to return to mark, still giggling._

Take 8:

Queen Clarion: Don't laugh, Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell: I won't, Your Highness.

Director Bradley Raymond: And action!

_Queen Clarion immediately begins to crack up and then doubles over in fits of laughter._

Director Bradley Raymond: Why me?

Take 9:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, Sweetheart, has no one explained?

Director Bradley Raymond (shouting): MINISTER, STOP STARING AT THE QUEEN'S ARSE!

Queen Clarion (to Lord Milori who is off screen): Dear, please make the bad minister go away.

_Lord Milori darts into view and chases the Minister of Spring out of the square. He then wraps his arms around Queen Clarion and consoles her._

Queen Clarion: Why does he keep doing that?

Lord Milori: You are quite beautiful, my dear. He probably can't help himself.

Queen Clarion: But why does he keep staring at my bum?

Lord Milori: Well it is a lovely bum.

_Awkward pause_

Queen Clarion (alarmed): Do you stare at my bum?

Vidia (from her perch): He does it constantly.

Lord Milori (after another awkward silence): Back to places everyone, we need to keep this film rolling.

Take 10:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, Sweetheart, has no one explained? Tinker fairies don't go to the (snoring can be heard in the background) mainla-. What is that sound?

Director Bradley Raymond: Somebody _please_ wake up, Vidia?

Take 11:

Queen Clarion: Tinker Bell, Sweetheart, has no one explained? (The queen stops, flits backward and takes Hyacinth by the arm) You're with me minister, where I can keep an eye on you.

Director Bradley Raymond: CU-UT! Alright, that's it. Let's shoot this scene as a close up so we don't have to worry about Hyacinth staring at the Queen's bum. Minister, over there. WAY over there.

_The Minister of Spring flutters off to a corner in a huff._

* * *

_The following occurs off camera_

Vidia begins to plot her revenge for what her friends did to her during the filming of earlier scenes. However, anticipating this Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa and Silvermist have taken advantage of a rare day off during the shooting schedule (weather delay) and have come to make peace with the angry flyer.

The group arrive at Vidia's sour plum tree home. They knock on the door and when Vidia answers she greets them with a face covered in cold cream and her hair is wrapped in bits of foil.

"Whoa!" Tinker Bell tries to say under her breath, but it can still be heard by everyone.

"Hey, you try looking this beautiful when you get to be my age," Vidia replies angrily. "What do you want?"

"Well, we wanted to apologize to you for our little prank, Vidia," Fawn, the mastermind behind the practical joke, explained.

"Yeah, no hard feelings, okay," Silvermist added in a reconciliatory tone.

"Why should I accept your apologies?" Vidia demanded. "You didn't seem to care when that bird and dragonfly made me look like a damn fool."

"That's not hard to do," Silvermist very quietly whispered to Iridessa. The light talent tried to suppress her amusement.

"We know you have no reason to accept," Rosetta stated, "but we thought about it and realized it was a terrible mistake to perpetrate that awful prank on you."

Tinker Bell pleaded with the flyer. "Please. We don't want to lose you as a friend, Vidia. We do that sort of stuff to each other all the time."

"Yeah, we wanted to include you in our pranks, but realized too late that it made you very angry," Iridessa finally confessed.

Vidia's demeanor finally softened. "Okay, apology accepted."

"Thanks, Vidia," Tinker Bell exclaimed.

"Now how about a group hug," Vidia offered cheerfully. Actually, too cheerfully, but the other fairies were so relieved they failed to take notice.

"Yeah. Friends?" Fawn asked.

"Friends," Vidia replied with a smile. They should have looked closer or they would have seen a glint of deviousness in Vidia's eyes. Vidia wrapped her arms around her friends in a giant group hug. But then she wanted to hug them individually to show no hard feelings towards anyone. When the group flew off to enjoy their respite from filming each was wearing a little leaf on their backs that Vidia had quietly affixed to their clothing. The little leaves were hand written signs in fairy language and read "Pinch my bottom for five grains a pinch."

"That should be good for a few laughs," Vidia mused. "They'll think all will be settled and then I can really get them good because those fairies won't be expecting a thing."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please post your comments or send me PM's. The more feedback I get the more I'll post these bits of zany comedy.**


End file.
